


Overactive Mind

by Jora_hamiltrash7777



Series: Itachi and Sasuke Dynamics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Nightmares, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_hamiltrash7777/pseuds/Jora_hamiltrash7777
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke had a routine. One that Sasuke needed to learn was completely okay. One that Itachi was more than willing to argue with Father about.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Itachi and Sasuke Dynamics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Overactive Mind

Thrashing in his sheets, the tiny figure squirmed desperately as a scene played out behind his eyelids. Shooting up with a muffled sob that hitched painfully in his throat, Sasuke nearly collapsed when he realized it was just some ridiculous dream.

‘Father doesn’t tolerate weakness.’ The six-year old scolded himself but didn’t even bother fighting it when his legs immediately brought him outside of Itachi’s slightly cracked door.

Nii-san would make it better, he always did even when Sasuke didn’t think there was anything to be made better. Biting down on his arm so his sobs didn’t escape his mouth and worry mother and make father  _ mad- _

“Otouto,” Itachi’s voice whispered and Sasuke flinched when the door opened wider. Great, he had made nii-san have to get out of bed because of some dumb nightmare, he was so-

“Sasuke? Are you sick?” Itachi grabbed his hand away from his mouth and used the limb to pull him inside the dark room. “Are you alright?”

“M’sorry!” Sasuke gasped as tears continued to fall from his obsidian eyes.

“Hush otouto, you haven’t done anything that would warrant an apology.” The newly turned thirteen-year old whispered in the dark. Itachi’s familiar scent and voice were the only things Sasuke could sense but he needed to see his brother  _ right now _

“Could you,” Another sob that Sasuke couldn’t muffle tore its way up his throat but Itachi quickly buried the younger's face in his chest before the sound could travel into their parent’s room. “What, Sasuke?” Itachi prompted, stroking Sasuke’s defiant spikes, “What do you need.”

“L-lights.” Sasue stammered and the room was flooded with light before the word could completely escape his lips.

Itachi’s face, graced with the tear troughs that ran from his eyes all the way to his cheeks, his long eyelashes protecting coal shade eyes that were filled with concern for the trembling mess that was currently held in his careful grasp.

Sasuke broke.

“Otouto, what happened?”Itachi asked, a frantic note entering his low voice, “More nightmares?”

Sasuke nodded sharply against his older brother’s chest, tiny shoulders trembling as his hands open and closed like something was supposed to be wrapped inside the small fingers.

He must have left Dino-san when he came, Itachi mused as he skillfully hoisted his baby brother up. The small figure curled into Itachi almost instinctively and wiggled when Itachi placed him on the bed.

“I’m coming back, otouto.” Itachi said quickly, planting a kiss to Sasuke’s temple in hopes to stem the boy’s tears, “I’m going to get some things.”

Sasuke’s sad sniffles prompted Itachi to fly into the kitchen as fast as he could, then back up the stairs and into Sasuke’s room to grab the dinosaur stuffy. Sasuke was still sitting in Itachi’s larger bed when the older boy got back to his room at breakneck speed. “Nii-san?” 

“I’m here.” Itachi soothed, padding over to the bed quietly and gently guiding the half filled glass of water into Sasuke’s hands. Itachi stroked the head of midnight black hair slowly as he watched closely to make sure Sasuke didn’t choke on the chilled liquid or drop the glass with how bad his hands were still trembling.

“Sasuke?” Itachi questioned as he took the glass from Sasuke’s hands and replaced it with Dino-san. 

“...”

“Sasuke, what happened in the dream?”   
  
“You...you died. You were all bloody and dirty.” Sasuke sniffed and Itachi shushed him before he worked himself into hysterics again.

“You- you kept calling for me but I was just standing there like some useless idiot-”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that!” Itachi whispered sharply, fingers curling in Sasuke’s hair at the clear display of lack of self-worth Sasuke just choked out. ‘If Father would just accept him…’ The prodigy hissed in his head.

“Sorry…” Sasuke trembled, shoving his face in the side of Itachi’s neck as though he wanted to disappear. Itachi hummed softly, keeping a hand in Sasuke’s silky hair and using his other to rub slow circles on to his brother’s back.

“Breathe.” Itachi reminded when Sasuke gasped as his sobs petered out.

“I’m sorry, Nii-sama.” The smaller Uchiha said lightly as he shifted to unwrap himself from Itachi. “No- Sasuke, don’t move. It’s alright to stay with me.” Itachi’s voice sounded muffled as he pulled Sasuke back down and readjusted the pillows framing their heads.

Sasuke squeezed Dino-san tightly as he shyly shook his bangs out of his face to look at Itachi then back down, “Father said I shouldn’t be scared of nightmares and running to you anymore…”

“Father is wrong, otouto.” Itachi frowned slightly, “you’re my baby brother Sasuke. If you’re scared I want to be the first person you tell because I want to protect you…”

Watching as Sasuke struggled to keep shame off his face, Itachi felt his mind lash out towards father.

The man turned one kid into a weapon and the other into a nervous, no self-esteem mess. A mess that Itachi loved with everything in him and more.

“No matter what Father thinks,” Itachi moved the hand in Sasuke’s hair to his brother’s chin and tilted the adorable face up to make eye-contact, “it’s okay to have nightmares, to be scared, to come to me. Nii-san won’t let anything happen.”

“M’kay.” Sasuke sniffed and snuggled back into Itachi’s side without anymore thoughts to Father’s sure disapproval.

The light kiss Itachi planted against his forehead before his eyes slipped shut was enough to distract him from Father and Itachi’s silent stare off at breakfast the next day.

Besides, Aniki said not worry about the things Father said, so he wouldn't.


End file.
